


Turn Against Her

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: Mianite Drabbles [3]
Category: Mianite - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan turns against Ianite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Against Her

Sparklez fingered the sword hanging by his side, staring at the table in front of him, contemplating what he should say next. In front of him a red man in a suit watched him carefully, absorbing what the Captain just said. _It’s almost too good to be true,_ the red man thought. _Sparklez, wanting to join my side?_

Dianite leaned over and clasped his hands in front of him. “I’m not sure you meant what you said, boy. Never before have you shown any inkling of wanting to join me. Besides, you are Ianite’s champion. Her _true_ champion. Are you trying to tell me that you’d walk away from her?” He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, voicing his earlier thought: “It’s almost too good to be true.”

At the mention of Ianite Jordan flinched slightly. He lifted his head and stared at the deity in front of him. He sighed and said,” Ianite’s gone. I don’t know how I can worship a goddess who’s dead.”

“Easily, I imagine. Mot managed to do it. I was, after all, dead myself.” Dianite frowned at the memory, and continued, “Until you kids managed to raise me from the dead.”

Jordan sat up and leaned over the table. “You’re a different story, and you know it. Besides, Mot loves you. And while I love my Lady, it’s not in that way.”

Dianite smirked. “Ah, yes. I know. There’s no secret to whom you love. Tom is a rather charming fellow, isn’t he?”

Jordan blushed and cleared his throat. “Y-yes, he is. But that’s beside the point. Point is, I don’t even _feel_ her presence anymore.” He lifted his hand into the air, staring off into space. “Used to be, if I raised my hand, I thought I could feel her, almost as if she was standing right there next to me. It was if she was letting me know that it was okay, that she hadn’t abandoned me, despite being dead.” He let his hand drop back down, a sad look on his face. “I haven’t felt that in a very long time, Dianite.”

Dianite nodded. “I too have not felt my sister’s presence in a while. But that does not mean you should give up hope, my boy. While I’d love to have you on my side, I will not hesitate to help you-”

“No.” Jordan looked the god in the eyes, determination on his face. “I love Ianite, but she is not coming back. And can’t you feel it? The balance of the world is leaving, slowly but surely.” Jordan shook his head. “No, I’ve made my decision. I belong with you. Besides,” Jordan tapped the weapon hanging by his side, “I _have_ shown an inkling. It was just subtle.”

Dianite glanced at the sword, black and shimmering with enchantments. He looked back at Sparklez and smiled. “You got me there, Sparkley-boy.” He turned serious though as he said, “If you’re sure you want to join me then, you have to be sworn in. And I must warn you, it’s not easily broken. However, given your circumstances, and my respect for you, I might make it easier. At any rate, are you ready?” 

Jordan nodded. “Yes. Whatever may come I am ready.” Dianite stood up and motioned for Sparklez to join him. They walked until they stood in the middle of the room, where a symbol was etched into the floor.

“Kneel, my boy, so that I may swear you in. I apologize in advance if it seems a little.. _dark_. It’s an old chant, and I’ve never bothered to change it.” Dianite pressed his hand against Jordan’s forehead and began to chant:

 _"Quod contra fidem semel_

_Accipe nunc quia Deum tuum._

_Veni, et cogitationes cordis vestri,_

_Anima vestra._

_Scito ergo quod non est reversus_

_Quod est dicere_

_Quod si dare voluerit supplicium gravius morte adverso mihi._

_His verbis iam meus es."_

He finished and Jordan felt a rush of hot air run through him, felt Dianite’s power embrace him. “Rise, my boy.” Dianite smiled and embraced Jordan. “Welcome to my team.”

As they embraced, Jordan swore he saw a flash a purple and he thought he heard a single sob, almost too far away to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> The Latin roughly translates to "Turn against what you once believed in/Accept me now as your true God./Come, let me into your mind,/Your soul./Know that there in no turning back now./What I say goes/And should you you dare defy me the punishment will be worse than death./With these words you are now Mine."


End file.
